There are cases where it is necessary to check for the occurrence of defects of a gate insulating layer in a semiconductor device such as a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), or the like. It is desirable for the detection precision of the defects to be high.